The Second Choice
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: A kaguel (kay & miguel) story. Takes place after Friday Dec 27th's episode. Kay's pregnant! Plz r&r! *CHAPTER 5 UP!!!* Choose the name of Kaguel's baby.
1. Chapter 1: A new Beginning

NOTE: This is a Miguel and Kay story. Kay may be evil but I like her. I think deep, deep down shes a good person and her and Miguel might actually be destined for each other. NOT Charity and Miguel. For any Miguel and Charity fans this story is NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT for you. I HATE, LOATHE AND DESPISE Charity the annoying little goody two shoes bratt. She pisses me off and Im cheering for Kay. I hope the dumb writers put Kay and Miguel together for good. Please note that this takes place after the Friday 27th episode. So we all know that Kay's pregnant. Whats Miguel gonna do about it?  
  
  
  
DISCLAMER: I am in no way related or in touch with any of the actors actresses or characters (of course, since they're fictional) I am in no way connected to NBC, or the 'Passions' characters. I do not own these characters nor am I pretending that I do. Please do not sue. I have no money. All these characters are owned by Passions and NBC, if there are any of my own I will say so. Any resemblence to other stories or people is completely unintentional.  
  
  
  
"Charity!" Miguel pleaded. "Just give me a chance to explain!" A few bras and some turtleneck sweaters flew out from Charity's brown closet onto her soft white bedding. There laying was a grey suitcase. Charity was packing. She was going away for a few weeks with her aunt grace instead of her honeymoon. She needed to get her mind off things. Especially Miguel. "Just give me a chance to explain!" Miguel again repeated, running his fingers through his pitch black hair.  
  
  
  
"Explain what, Miguel?" Charity asked, stomping towards him from the closet, a pile of jeans in her arms. "Theres nothing to explain. You slept with Kay. To make matters worse she's pregnant. To make matters even worse, it stopped the wedding. To make matters EVEN worse then they already were... Which," she added. "Is pretty bad... You LIED to me, Miguel Lopez- Fitzgerald!"  
  
"I never lied!"  
  
"Okay, well you kept the truth from me."  
  
"Theres a difference!"  
  
"Not really. You dont even love me."  
  
"Dont be crazy! Of course I love you! Your my soul-mate. The only woman I'll ever love."  
  
"Tell that to Kay."  
  
"I plan to."  
  
"Well obviously you love her if you SLEPT WITH HER. Oh." she said putting her finger to her mouth, sarcastically. "Tell me how that happened again..."  
  
"I DONT REMEMBER!" he exclaimed. "I thought I was making love to you!"  
  
"Oh right." Charity rolled her eyes. She continued placing her frilly white granny panties in her suitcase.  
  
Miguel grabbed her arm. "Im serious. You know evil's returned to Harmony. I must have been under a spell."  
  
"You know what Miguel?" Charity said as she shrugged out of his grasp. "THAT I could forgive you for. But there are a whole bunch of things I cant. How come you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I didnt want to hurt you." he insisited.  
  
"Oh right. But getting Kay pregnant wouldnt hurt me? Oh, how do you explain that one?" she questioned, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"I dont know." he sighed. "I guess we were just caught up in the moment. I didn't even think of condoms."  
  
"There you go!" Charity preeched. "Theres your problem. YOU DIDNT THINK! Gosh Miguel, your driving me crazy."  
  
"You drive me crazy every day." he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Stop it!" she snapped angrily smacking his arms away. "Now I hope you do the right thing about this. You have to help Kay with the baby."  
  
"Of course I will." he nodded.  
  
"Are you going to marry her?" Charity asked, her voice getting shaky.  
  
Miguel looked down, focusing on his dirty sneakers. "I dont know." he admitted softly.  
  
"Miguel! Even though Im hating you right now, you've always been the one to do the right thing in bad situations. I admit it. So do the right thing. Even if it pains me to say this. I will. You have to marry her. Its the only way."  
  
"But I couldnt. I could never marry someone I didnt love."  
  
"Well." she sniffled, dabbing at the corners of her eyes. "You better start loving her. For your sake and the baby's." She grabbed the suitcase and ran down stairs.  
  
"Your leaving now?" he cried as he ran to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Duh!" she exclaimed, sarcastically. "Aunt Grace is waiting in the Taxi. Figure stuff out with Kay while I'm gone. When I'm back we'll work things out. See ya!" She slammed the door shut.  
  
"Oh god." Miguel said, sitting on the stairs. "What am I gonna do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay watched from her bedroom door, with an amused look on her face. With Charity gone Miguel would surely be all hers. Even when he was sad he was still so incredibly handsome. Definetly tall, dark and handsome to a large degree. The last time she had seen him was at the church. The last time she had talked to him? Who knows. Three days had gone by since the ceremony and he hadnt still talked to her. Was this the time to go approach him? Should she make her move? Kay had to be extremely careful about communicating with Miguel. One wrong move and he would never marry her, which of course, is her biggest goal. She watched as Miguel quickly stood up. He silently walked down the stairs.  
  
Oh well too late now, Kay shrugged. She went back to bed.  
  
Miguel was about to walk out the door when he spotted the telephone, inviting him to use its luxuries. He didnt know whether he should go talk to Kay or not. He needed to ask Luis for some brotherly guidance and advice.  
  
He dialed his familiar phone number and waited while the phone rang. Would his family even be up? He glanced at the microwave's clock. The green neon letters screamed out 11:00 am. They had to be up. The phone rang for the third time and finally his mom picked up.  
  
"Moma? Its Miguel."  
  
"Miguel! Sweetie. Where are you?"  
  
"At the Bennetts."  
  
"In heavens name, why?"  
  
"Never mind that moma. Can I please speak to Luis? Is he there?"  
  
"Yes, just a moment."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Luis. It's Miguel."  
  
"Oh hey Bro. Whats up?"  
  
"I need some advice." Miguel reluctantly said.  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
"Kay.. Um, what should I do? I have no clue."  
  
"Well you already decided to support her. I still think you should marry her. But hey, Its your descision."  
  
"Uh yeah thanks. I was talking about, should I talk to her about what happened and stuff?"  
  
"Of course you should smart one!" Luis exclaimed. "What good would it do to shut your baby's mother out of her life?"  
  
"I know, I just dont know if I can face her after all that happened."  
  
"It wasnt her fault that she got pregnant. You saw how upset she was at the ceremony. Its not like she planned it."  
  
"True."  
  
"Go talk to her. Whats the worse it could do?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem man. Good luck."  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
Miguel hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. What should he do? Should he talk to her or not? She was just upstairs and it was just a matter of climbing a few steps. Nah, maybe some other time. After his confrontation with Charity, he didnt feel like talking to the root of his problems. He started to walk towards the door, when he heard a slight groan from upstairs. It was Kay. Was she okay?  
  
He had to talk to her. After all, she was his best friend and the carrier of his baby.  
  
"Kay?" he asked as he began to walk up the long stairs.  
  
"Miguel?" she called.  
  
He knocked softly on the door, then let himself in.  
  
She was lying on her pink bed. She had soda crackers and gingerale beside her on the bed table.  
  
Even when she was obviously sick, Kay was still beautiful.  
  
He wore a concerned frown on his face. Miguel approached her bed.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"Not great." she admitted, with a sigh.  
  
"Well." he said akwardly, silence filling the air. "I hope you get better."  
  
Kay laughed at that.  
  
Miguel frowned. He despised being laughed at. "Whats so funny?"  
  
"Its just--No! Miguel! No that. It's just that morning sickness, and well, sickness in general is common in pregnancy, and doesnt go away. At all."  
  
"Oh." Miguel said, looking down.  
  
He remembered what he had done for his mama when she was sick. He went to the bathroom, and wet a beige face cloth with warm water. He brought the cloth back into Kay's room and dabbed it at her forehead.  
  
He touched her soft face, and rubbed it with the cloth with such gentle compassion. She looked deep into his eyes.  
  
She watched happily as his face got closer to hers. Their lips got closer and closer. She closed her eyes and waited for her moment. Only it never happened.  
  
She felt warm breath on her cheek, and she felt a soft kiss on her cheek. He stood up.  
  
"I-I have to go." he stammered. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be by around 12 okay? And I'll call you tonight to check up on you."  
  
"Alright." said a slartled Kay. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked briskly to the door.  
  
"Remember. Rest."  
  
She nodded smiling. For the first time in a long time, he smiled back at her.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Please be nice but truthful. I promise they will get more intresting as my story evolves. Please comment, and soon I'll post the next chapter. Thank you! Five replies then I'll post the next chap.  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
*Miguel and Kay meet for lunch.  
  
*Miguel asks Kay what exactly happened.  
  
*Miguel asks Kay a important question.  
  
AND MORE...  
  
Love Amanda ~*Kaguel fan forever*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Time Together

Note: Thanks to all the repliers! All the replies were so sweet and greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and dont worry I'll make the chaps longer and more intresting. And in case any Kaguel fans are intrested I just started working on a new Kay/Miguel site called 'Destined to Be Together'. Here is the URL: http://www.geocties.com/kay_miguel_4ever Thanks and please check it out!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am not conncected with any of the passions castmates, the passions television show and such. I do not work for NBC nor am I connected to it either. These characters are owned by NBC and I do not wish to own them. I am just a fan doing what I love. Please do not sue, I have no money....blah blah ect, ect.  
  
  
  
Now for Chapter 2...  
  
  
  
The phone rang urgently and Kay pounced eagerly on it. "Miguel?" she asked in the receiver, hoping it was her beloved.  
  
"No, its Simone."  
  
"Oh." she couldnt hide the dissapointment in her voice.  
  
"Thanks, happy to see you too."  
  
"Whatever." Kay rolled her eyes. "Simone, you know that I love to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah uh huh." Simone laughed. "Why did you think I was Miguel? Hoping and praying that hes gonna call you? Well face it hun, hes not gonna."  
  
"Yeah, no!" Kay snarked a smile on her face. "He TOLD me he'd call me today."  
  
"You lie!" exclaimed Simone, surprise coating her voice. "Why would he say that? When did he talk to you? What happened to Charity?"  
  
"Dont sound so surprised." Kay snapped. Her voice warped into a happier tone. "He told me when he was over at the house."  
  
"Why would he be over there? To see Charity?"  
  
"No! To see ME!" Kay lied. (Okay so he HAD been over there to see Charity at first, everything changed. His purpose was her.)  
  
"Yeah right Kay. What happened to Charity? She must've gone somewhere."  
  
"As a matter of fact she has. She left town with Mom for a few weeks."  
  
"Your kidding!" Simone said with disbelief.  
  
"Nope." Kay chuckled. "Now Miguel will be all mine."  
  
"Your obsessed." Simone mumbled.  
  
"Well I gotta go wait for the call from him. Call me later, Simone."  
  
"Alright...."  
  
"Bye!" Kay chirped.  
  
Kay noticed that she was a little perkier then usual. That was usually Charity's job. Oh well. She was happy and that was all that mattered. She touched her stomach, smiling.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered. "You are my miracle baby."  
  
She realized that this baby was going to be the thing that pulls their family together. She, Miguel and the baby would live happily ever after. She sat back on her bed and sighed. Thats what would happen most definetly. Now to wait for her call.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay moaned softly and looked around. Where was she? Soft blue bedding, white flowing curtains, a picture of Miguel on her bedstand, beside her telephone and the remains of some soda crackers and a can of Schwepps Gingerale.  
  
The sun was shining through the window and the birds were chirping. A breeze softly blew her curtains back and forth. She was in her bed in her room. It was only morning.  
  
She thumped her head back on her pillow and shut her eyes, snuggling the object close to her chest. All of a sudden she bolted up from her sleep. MORNING?!  
  
Wait. Why hadnt Miguel called her? She must have fallen asleep while waiting for the phone to ring.  
  
Her head ached and she needed some gingerale. She got up out of her bed and grabbed her pink satin night coat from her dresser. She put it over her Winnie the Pooh pajamas and ran a brush through her hair. She applied some clear moisture lipgloss on her lips. She smiled into the mirror. She was satisfied with what she saw and continued downstairs. Kay heard some familiar voices coming from the kitchen. Her dad was talking to Jessica.  
  
Another male voice was heard. Kay, being curious quickly walked down the steps, still having to hold on to the railing for support. She let out a yawn and walked into the kitchen. "Daddy?" she asked. "Whos there?"  
  
She arrived to see Miguel sitting at the kitchen table eating French toast, while her father sat reading the paper. Jessica was reading the horoscopes section.  
  
"Oh. Hi Miguel." Kay said trying hard not to look overjoyed. It was difficult.  
  
"Hey Kay! Your finally up. Late sleeper."  
  
"You know me." she smiled as she sat down beside him. "Always been that way."  
  
"I thought we could go look for some baby stuff, book an appointment for the doctors and maybe go out for lunch?"  
  
"Sounds great!" she chirped.  
  
"Why didnt you call me last night?" she asked, as she bit into a peice of French toast.  
  
"Oh." Sam said cutting in. "He did, sweetie. You were asleep already."  
  
"Oh." she blushed.  
  
Miguel smiled a genuine grin. "Hey, its alright. You have to keep up your energy."  
  
She nodded shyly, finishing the last bit of her toast.  
  
"I'll go get ready then." she said standing up.  
  
"Hey. Do you want me to help you up the stairs?" he asked.  
  
"No no Miguel! I'll be fine."  
  
"No you wont. Those stairs are steep Kay. Here. Let me help you. Please." he pleeded. Kay couldnt resist those brown puppy-dog eyes.  
  
She sighed. "Alright."  
  
He took her hand and carefully helped her up each step.  
  
"Do you want me to come in the bathroom with you?" he asked.  
  
Kay laughed. "Why?"  
  
"You could slip. I promise I wont look."  
  
"No I wont! Go have fun. Eat. Talk. Im good."  
  
"Lets compromise. I'll wait outside the door."  
  
"Okay." she agreed smiling. She closed the door and got ready for her shower. For some reason that whole time she wasnt plotting for Miguel. It was like things were falling into place naturally for a change. Normally if Miguel had offered to go in the shower with Kay she would be more then happy to oblige. Its strange. Now that she and him were getting closer she had no need to lie, plot or scheme. Its like he genuinelly cared for her. It felt really good.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All ready?" asked Miguel as Kay stepped into the hall.  
  
"Yup." she nodded.  
  
"You look great." he gulped, looking her up and down. Its true, she did. She had on a blue tank-sweater, tight black pants and black leather boots. Her hair, which, she was letting grow, hung loosely at her shoulders. Simple pretty makeup occupied her face and she felt like she was floating.  
  
"Thanks." she smiled. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Sure." he said, taking her hand and leading her down the steps.  
  
"Bye daddy!" Kay yelled down the hall as she approached the door. "Be back by Eight at the latest!"  
  
"Bye." he called back. "Oh!" he added. "Miguel take GOOD care of her. NOTHING can happen to her. Understand?"  
  
"Uh yeah of course, Mr. Bennett." Miguel gulped.  
  
They walked outside and Kay softly shut the door. They began to walk down the sidewalk, arm in arm.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" he asked.  
  
"How about that Pregnancy clothes store on main street?" she suggested.  
  
Miguel laughed. "The Pregnancy boutique it is."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay was exhausted. She tried on a million outfits and liked a whole lot. She got $143 worth of clothes and Miguel had carried them home for her. Now they were on their way to the hospital, to set an apointment for an examination.  
  
They climbed the steps to the familiar hospital where Eve Russell worked. It was all too familiar. They had been here countless times, mostly for Charity.  
  
Miguel held open the door for Kay as she stepped into the large white room. She gulped and took his hand as they walked to the receptionist.  
  
"Hello." she asked. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Uh, yes." said Miguel. "Can I please schedule a meeting with Doctor Russel as soon as possible."  
  
"Certainly." the receptionist smiled. "For what may I ask?"  
  
"A pregnancy test."  
  
"You dont look pregnant to me young man." the receptionist smirked at Miguel.  
  
"No!" Miguel exclaimed. "My...wife-uhhh fian- uhh girlf- umm Kay."  
  
"Oh! You!" she noticed Kay. "Why certainly dears. Now are you..husband and wife?"  
  
"No." Miguel said.  
  
"Engaged?"  
  
"No." Kay shrugged.  
  
"Girlfriend and boyfriend."  
  
"NO." they said in unison.  
  
"Then what?!" the receptionist said impatiently.  
  
"Uh.. were not exactly sure." Miguel explained.  
  
"Urgh. All right then." the nosey lady snarled.  
  
"Sorry miss." Kay sighed.  
  
"Just fill out this form. Let me check the appointments Doctor Russel has."  
  
"Miguel filled out a form while the receptionist flipped through a binder of notes."  
  
"Shes available today at 3 if you want to come back that soon."  
  
"Wow. Sounds great." Miguel exclaimed. He smiled at Kay who smiled back.  
  
"We'll be back then."  
  
"Good." the receptionist smiled a fake smile.  
  
Kay grinned. Everything was working out perfectly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay smiled at Miguel as he led her into the book cafe for lunch. There was Jessica, Reese, Simone, Theresa, Chad and Whitney.  
  
"Oh my god!" Simone exclaimed. "Kay WAS telling the truth!"  
  
Teresa shook her head at Whitney. "Shes all wrong for him. Charity is his SOUL MATE and nothing or nobody, even my soon to be neice will fix that."  
  
"I dont know Teresa. He has deep feelings for Kay." Whitney stated, looking worried. "I only hope no one will get even more hurt because what happened."  
  
"I dont understand it. How could Miguel do this to Charity?" Teresa wondered.  
  
"He looks happy with her, Teresa. His happiness is all that matters."  
  
"Hey guys." Miguel smiled as he approached the table.  
  
"Are you feeling better Mehi?" asked Teresa. She stood up, taking his hand.  
  
"Yeah. A whole lot better."  
  
"Your-Your with Kay."  
  
"Yeah I know Teresa. We're going to be a family. I need to spend time with her."  
  
"Your kidding!" Teresa exclaimed. "Please tell me your not going to marry this girl?"  
  
"I dont know what I'm going to do yet Teresa. Please dont worry about it."  
  
"Miguel." she insisted, looking into his eyes. "Dont do that. Dont marry someone you dont love. Charity is your soulmate. Go back to her."  
  
"I cant do that Teresa. Its over. Maybe just for now. Maybe forever."  
  
"Dont say that!" Teresa cried. "Remember. Charity is your soulmate." she looked deeply into his brown eyes.  
  
Miguel looked away. "I'm not even sure if theres such things anymore." he admitted softly. He looked back at his trembling sister. "Dont worry Teresa. I'll do whats right. Whatever's right. I'll know when the time comes to decide."  
  
Teresa nodded, agreeing but not exactly understanding. There was nothing in life if you didnt have your soulmate.  
  
"Wheres Kay?" Simone asked. "Shes over there, ordering." he motioned over to where Kay was talking to Beth. Simone, seeing her friend, ran over there to talk.  
  
"What did you and Kay do today?" Reese asked suspiciously.  
  
"We went for a walk, bought some maternity clothes and scheduled a checkup for Kay and the baby."  
  
"Oh." Jessica said. "When?"  
  
"Later today." Miguel said casually.  
  
"Oh." Chad nodded. "Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?"  
  
"If we can." a smile appeared on Miguel's face.  
  
"What are you hoping for?" Whitney asked.  
  
"A little girl would be awesome." Miguel said, grinning. "Someone just like Teresa hopefully." he added. Teresa smiled genuinelly and touched Miguel's face.  
  
"Thank you, Mehi."  
  
"No problem." he looked over to where Simone was talking to Kay. "Dont worry, Teresa." he pleaded. "Everything will be great, I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kay!" Simone said. Kay turned around, carrying her food over to the closest table.  
  
"Hey Simone!" she smiled.  
  
"You were right." Simone admitted. "What did you guys do?"  
  
"We went for a walk holding hands." Kay sighed. "We set up a doctors appointment for later today. I picked up some Maternity clothes. We came here."  
  
"Hmm." Simone squinted, examining Kay. "Alright. What are you up to now." "Nothing." Kay said innocently.  
  
"I dont believe that Kay. Why would he be spending time with you if he didnt have to?"  
  
"We're friends Simone! Besides, Miguel cares for me and I'm carrying his baby."  
  
"But he doesnt love you!" Simone insisted. "He loves CHARITY! And no one else!"  
  
"We'll see." Kay smirked. "Soon everything will change. He will love me!"  
  
"Kay your crazy. You better come up with another sceme like turning into Charity or putting Charity in hell, turning her into a zombie or something."  
  
"Thats all in the past Simone!"  
  
"Whats all in the past?" Miguel asked, behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! This is where im ending it. Please please please reply. I'll wait till I get 8 replies, to the next chapter, then I'll post. Please check out my website and yeah. Thanks for reading! Love, Amanda  
  
  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
  
  
Questions answered  
  
Doctor appointment  
  
Girl or Boy  
  
New Years eve plans  
  
and MORE... 


	3. Chapter 3: Happiness, Laughter and Joy

Hey...due to lack of replies, Ive holden back on showing this chapter, but alright I guess I may as well. (Been waiting a looong time!) Thanks to the 3 people who did reply. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Its for yooou! And as you will notice this is happy happy joy joy chapter but its not going to be this way for long. Things get boring when theres no problems. But for you to go 'awhhh!' and for your heart to warm this is a sweet chapter where there is no problems whatsoever! here ya go! Oh and please remember to reply this time! I absolutely refuse to update unless I get 5 or more replies. Do you hate Charity? Go to my anti charity and miguel petition at http://www.petitiononline.com/pass10n4/petition.html Learn more info about that and see other Kaguel sites at my Kay and Miguel site, http://www.geocities.com/kay_miguel_4ever (The title is Destined to Be Together)  
  
  
  
The Second Choice- Chapter 3-Happiness, Laughter and Joy  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whats all in the past?" Miguel repeated, a confused look etched on his face.  
  
"I was just saying that I'm putting...drinking at all in my past. Its so not good for the baby." Kay covered up.  
  
"Well." Miguel said nodding. "Thats great Kay. I wasnt aware that you drunk in the first place?" he was confused again.  
  
"Only a little bit." Kay laughed nervously, pushing Miguel towards the table she set up for them. Miguel smiled when he saw the food.  
  
"What did you get for us?" he asked.  
  
"Your favorite." Kay smiled coyly. "A tall mocha frappaccino, and a blueberry muffin." Miguel's eyes lit up.  
  
"Kay!" he exclaimed turning around briskly. He took her into his arms, his chocolate eyes shining. "I cant believe you remembered all that! Your amazing." He hugged her, then sat down.  
  
"Maybe this isnt such a helpless case after all," Simone whispered in Kay's ear. Kay wore a smug I-told-you-so smile on her face. "Well I better leave you two alone." Simone said alot louder walking away.  
  
Kay blushed embarassed. She tripped her friend as she walked by.  
  
Simone stumbled slightly, but was fine. She looked back at her friend and glared, but a small smile found its way onto her face. She turned around and kept walking to the table with Whitney and Reese ect.  
  
Kay sat down smiling, as she watched Miguel devouring the muffin she bought him. "Good?" she asked.  
  
Miguel looked up from his food, and smiled, his teeth slightly stained blue. Kay started giggling. Miguel looked up cluelessly. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Your teeth...." she said in between fits of laugher. "Theyre...Blue!"  
  
She handed Miguel her compact mirror. He looked in it and then started laughing along. "God Miguel!" Kay exclaimed, as she took back her mirror and placed it into her purse. "I hope our daughter doesnt have your appetite."  
  
Miguel looked up from his frappaccino.  
  
"Daughter?" he questioned, a smug smile on his face. "I thought you didnt care what it was as long as it was healthy."  
  
"Dammit, fine Miguel." Kay said with a laugh. "I want a daughter! Now is that really so bad?" Miguel took a sip, while shaking his head.  
  
"Nope." he replied. "I want a daughter too. Have you thought of any names?"  
  
"No, not really. We should do that after the checkup today."  
  
He nodded. "I'll come over to your house after dinner if you like."  
  
"Actually, do you want to come for dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Are you sure?" he wondered. "Wouldnt it be too much to make for?"  
  
"Nah." Kay smiled. "With mom gone with Charity, we're probably going to make pizza. None of us-Not dad, Jessica or I know how to cook! Isnt that crazy? Granted the only two people that knew how to cook left! Mom and Charity!" she babbled.  
  
Miguel looked down. An akward silence filled the air.  
  
She mentioned Charity. Kay silently cursed herself, and looked back at Miguel.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, reaching over and taking his hand.  
  
"Yeah." he nodded, a blank look in his eyes. "For a moment, I forgot about her, and our problems. But I cant forget, Kay. They're not going away. Unfortunately."  
  
"Yeah." Kay agreed.  
  
After that, there was silence. Kay paid the bill and the couple started for the hospital.  
  
  
  
"Hi Doctor Russell." Kay smiled as Eve Russell, an old family friend, entered the room.  
  
"Hi Kay. Hello Miguel." she smiled warmly.  
  
Miguel nodded in her direction with a small smile. After Kay brought Charity up, Miguel felt akward the whole time. Actually, most of the silence was caused by Miguel thinking about Charity, and the love they had. Also about Kay, and the strong feelings he was developing for her. In the church, when it was spilt out that Kay was pregnant, Miguel's heart was in his throat. At that moment he was so mad at Kay, he wanted to hate her so badly. Of course, since they were best friends since he could remember, he could never hate her. But the feeling was there. Somehow everything changed. Before, he thought it was hopeless that he could never love Kay Bennett, he thought that he could love only Charity. He thought that he and Charity were true love and meant to be together, but now he wasnt so sure.  
  
The more time he spent with Kay, the more he realized that he COULD love her. He realized that he had been ignoring her for so long after Charity came to town, focusing all his energy on the woman he thought he loved. Never caring about Kay's feelings. He decided to make it up to her. He had to.  
  
He came out of his trance, as he heard Kay and Doctor Russell discussing the procedure of viewing the baby. He sat beside Kay while she laid down on the cold white sheet that was on the doctors table. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze as the monitor began working on Kay's tummy.  
  
Doctor Russell moved the projector down and they could now see a small circle with little hands and little feet. All thoughts of Charity instantly vanished from his mind. He smiled a joyful grin, and started chuckling with amazement.  
  
The light in his eyes from the muffin incident was back, tenfold.  
  
Miguel squeezed his best friend's hand as he looked down at her, smiling up at him. "Thats our baby Miguel!" she grinned. "Thats OUR baby!"  
  
"Our baby." Miguel agreed. He was so happy. He kissed her on her cheek.  
  
Eve smiled at the happy couple. "Would you like to see the sex of the baby?"  
  
"YES." Kay and Miguel excitedly said in unison, eagerly watching the screen.  
  
Doctor Russell moved the projector down. Kay and Miguel waited, since they didnt know what to look for. Doctor Russel turned to them and smiled kindly.  
  
"Its a girl." she said softly.  
  
Kay gasped happily. Miguel grinned, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"A girl!" exclaimed Miguel, hugging Kay close to him. "A little baby Girl, Katherine Elizabeth Bennett! A girl of our own!" his eyes shone brightly.  
  
"I know Miguel!" Kay grinned. She was so happy she could burst. "I always wanted a little girl." she started to softly cry, and Miguel held her closer.  
  
"I take it you both wanted a girl." Doctor Russell, said with a smile as she took the instrument off of Kay's stomach.  
  
Kay nodded, watery tears, clouding her vision.  
  
Miguel helped Kay up, and they walked to the waiting room, so Doctor Russell could finish the results of her test.  
  
"My mouth hurts from smiling." Miguel said laughing pulling Kay into his arms.  
  
"Then stop." she giggled.  
  
"I cant!" he exclaimed, smiling grandly.  
  
Both of them were quite a sight to be seen, standing there looking as if they should be in a Crest toothpaste Commercial.  
  
Doctor Russell, came out of the results room smiling.  
  
"Good news." she said to Kay and Miguel. "Your little girl is perfectly healthy. So are you mother to be." she patted Kay on the shoulder.  
  
"Thats great news!" Miguel said grinning.  
  
"Thanks doctor Russell." Kay said as the doctor walked away.  
  
Miguel kissed Kay on the forehead.  
  
"Well, MOM, I have to phone my mother about our girl." He begun to let go, relucantly.  
  
"I'll go with you." Kay smiled, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Okay." he agreed. He put his arm around her shoulders and she put hers around his waist.  
  
  
  
They walked towards the pay phone and Miguel deposited 35 cents.  
  
The phone rang and rang and finally someone answered.  
  
"Hello?" it was Antonio.  
  
"Antonio! Its Miguel! Is moma there?"  
  
"Yeah, just a minute."  
  
"Hello? Miguel? are you alright?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Yes moma Im great!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"The hospital."  
  
"The hospital?! What are you doing there?"  
  
"Me and Kay went for an appointment with Doctor Russell."  
  
"Oh, I see. Hows my grandchild?"  
  
"Good mama. Its healthy. Do you want to know the gender?"  
  
"Yes Mehi! Tell me! The excitement is killing me!"  
  
"A girl mama! A baby girl! Now you will have a grand-daughter too!"  
  
"How wonderful!" Pilar exclaimed. Miguel could hear her in the backround. "Beth! Antonio! Sheridan! Luis! Teresa! Miguel is having a baby girl!"  
  
Miguel could hear a loud cheer. A proud smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Everyone's so happy sweetie! Except Teresa. Shes not extremely happy but she will get over it. Say hello to Kay for me! Bye bye Mehi."  
  
"Bye moma. Love you." he hung up then turned to Kay. "She says hello."  
  
Kay nodded. "Thats enough for me right now. I hope she will learn to like me again, Miguel."  
  
"I'm sure she will." Miguel insisted. "Now lets go. Lets tell your dad and Jessica."  
  
  
  
Kay and Miguel arrived in front of the Bennett house, hand in hand smiling.  
  
The whole checkup of their baby made them so much closer, it indeed felt like they were a happy married couple going for their checkups.  
  
Miguel stopped just in front of the door.  
  
"Whats wrong Miguel?" Kay asked urgently.  
  
"Nothing. Kay, can we talk for a sec?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He took her hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry for being so mean to you lately. Everything with you know who has been so crazy and it was horrible to ignore you and our baby." he tenderly touched her stomach.  
  
"Its fine Miguel."  
  
"No its not. Kay, Im also so sorry about ignoring you after Charity came to town. I realized in thought, that you were my best friend, and as soon as she came I ignored you. I havent taken your feelings into consideration at all since she came and I feel so bad."  
  
"I forgive you Miguel." she looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Our baby, the pregnancy, its so wonderful. Making love was NOT a mistake, and if I could take it back, I wouldnt."  
  
"Really?" Kay asked, with wide eyes.  
  
Miguel nodded, brushing her hair from her face.  
  
"Everything with the baby has made me so happy, Kay. Happier then I've ever been before." He grinned. "Im so happy right now!" he laughed, joyously. "So happy that I-I..." he stopped grinning, and looked more serious and focused, yet a small smile was still on his face. "Could kiss you." he finished in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Kay gulped as hers and Miguels faces and lips got closer and closer....  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry such a short chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE remember to reply!!! It means so much. If you reply I will be your best friend forever! :D lol. FEEDBACK IS CHERISHED! Thanks for reading. Love Amanda  
  
  
  
PS: Do you hate Charity? go to this site to sign a petition to get rid of her. You dont have to write much just answer the questions and your done! Were going to send it to the writers. http://www.petitiononline.com/pass10n4/petition.html And go to my Kaguel site for more info and other stuff... http://www.geocities.com/kay_miguel_4ever  
  
  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
  
  
Interrupted  
  
Invitation  
  
Family dinner  
  
Spreading the news  
  
AND MORE... 


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicious Behaviour

Hey! Thanks to everyone who replied! It was awesome to come on and see so many replies! Opposed to last time when there was like 3, and I was doubting my skills!! lol. If you wanna check out my Kaguel site, the adress is:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/kay_miguel_4ever Check it out!  
  
If you are a Kaguel fan, just a kay, or a foxay fan, check out my NEW story! Its called 'False Hope' and it should be on the 1st or second page. Im updating it soon. But its a kaguel/foxay story, where kay tries to use fox to get miguel, but what happens if she falls for her fake boyfriend? Its gonna be a good one, and Im lacking on reviews currently. So if any of you (my faithful, lovely fans :-D) wanna check out and review that one, I would be sooo happy and super appreicative. Who knows? I might just have to love you for LIFE! hahahaha. So anyways plz plz check it out! ALSO check out my BRAND NEW story called 'Truth' its a 2 part short story and should be near the top. Ive got tons of positive feedback and I WANT MORE (What can I say? Im greedy) One person couldn't stop crying when she read it. SO READ READ READ! (its gonna be kaguel btw) Ok so onto the next chapter... I hope you enjoy! Please remember to reply! Its so important to me....! thanks..lots of love, Amanda  
  
  
  
****  
  
RECAP: "I forgive you Miguel." she looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Our baby, the pregnancy, its so wonderful. Making love was NOT a mistake, and if I could take it back, I wouldnt."  
  
"Really?" Kay asked, with wide eyes.  
  
Miguel nodded, brushing her hair from her face.  
  
"Everything with the baby has made me so happy, Kay. Happier then I've ever been before." He grinned. "Im so happy right now!" he laughed, joyously. "So happy that I-I..." he stopped grinning, and looked more serious and focused, yet a small smile was still on his face. "Could kiss you." he finished in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Kay gulped as hers and Miguels faces and lips got closer and closer....  
  
*****  
  
CHAPTER 4: Suspicious Behaviour  
  
Kay and Miguel's lips were about to touch...they got closer and closer. The skin on their lips were touching softly, and Miguel opened his mouth, ready to welcome the kiss...  
  
Just then they heard the door open to the Benett house, and quickly jumped apart.  
  
There was Jessica, for once, not knowing a thing.  
  
"Hey Miguel. Kay." she glared at her sister.  
  
"Oh." said a frazzled Kay. "Hey Jess." she begun to walk into the house, with a dissapointed Miguel behind her.  
  
"You look nice." Jessica smirked sarcastically. Kay's light brown hair was a mess, her lipgloss was gone and her mascara had run slightly from all the crying.  
  
"Thanks Jessica." said Kay, who was very clueless at the moment. "You look very nice too. It was nice of you to say that." she started to walk upstairs with a dazed look on her face. "I'll be right back, I have to freshen up." she said as if she was in a trance.  
  
"Jessica, if you dont mind, please entertain Miguel while I'm gone."  
  
"Uhhh...sure?" Jessica was extremely confused. She rolled her eyes. Kay was Kay and would always be like that. "So Miguel." she chirped as they walked into the living room. "Your staying with us for dinner?" she asked.  
  
He didnt answer.  
  
"Miguel????!?!?!?!" Jessica asked. "Are you ok??!!?"  
  
"Huh?" Miguel asked, his eyes straight ahead.  
  
She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Snap out of it bozo!"  
  
He startled alert, and shook his head, as if to shake of a spell.  
  
"Oh sorry, Jessica..what was that?" he asked.  
  
"Are you staying for dinner?" Jessica asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure am." he smiled.  
  
"Can I ask you something..?" she started slowly.  
  
"Sure." he nodded. They sat on the living room couch.  
  
"Do you love Kay?" she asked abruptly.  
  
"I-I'm not sure...Jessica thats not really the question to ask me right now. Even I dont know what to say. I dont have answers for myself, let alone anyone else. Sorry."  
  
"It's alright Miguel. I felt that way about Reese for a long time." she smiled at him.  
  
"Oh thats right! Congrats on going out now!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks." Jessica blushed, shyly, looking to the ground. "Um..Can I ask you one more question..please?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"When Charity comes back, are you going to get back together?"  
  
"Thats another I-don't-know question Jessica." Miguel laughed nervously. "I suppose if she wants to, we can try to get past this. But she has to realize that I just can't turn my back on Kay and the baby."  
  
Jessica nodded.  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to Miguel."  
  
"Yeah..." he agreed. But inside, he was thinking differently. The way Charity was acting lately, it was almost as if she wanted Kay to give up the baby or something.  
  
  
  
As Kay predicted, they ordered Pizza for supper. "Better take out, then not at all." Sam had brightly said. They ordered everyone's favourite, Pepperoni. Kay, being pregnant, was having weird taste then, so she put pickles on her pizza. When Miguel looked at her with disgust, she said with her mouth full, "What? Its good!!" So dinner went on, and Jessica and Sam talked alot to each other. Kay and Miguel mostly nodded, said little or said nothing to their stories. Both of them had a lot on their minds, mainly the almost-kiss that they shared. They exchanged akward glances for a while, yet Jessica and Sam didn't notice.  
  
"So then I said to him, why do you think you can stand up to me, when I have a gun? Then he just smiled and said, IM STRONGGGGG!" Sam laughed at his own joke, while Jessica giggled. Miguel weakly smiled, while Kay did not react at all. "So sweetie." Sam said to Kay. "How was your day? What did you do?"  
  
"Oh." she thought for a moment. "It was good. Me and Miguel went for a walk, we bought some maternity clothes, I had supper, and we had a doctors appointment." Then she remembered. She hadn't told them the good news! Miguel thought of this at the same time that she did and grinned at her. "OH! Dad! Jessica! I forgot! We had a checkup today. The baby was perfectly healthy, and so was I."  
  
"Thats wonderful news dear." Sam smiled.  
  
"Thats not all!" Kay grinned proudly. "You are going to be a grandfather to a baby girl! How do you like that?"  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "A GIRL!" he exclaimed. He stood up from his chair and ran over to Kay and threw his arms around her. "I've always wanted a grand-daughter!"  
  
"I'm going to have a neice!" declared Jessica cheerfully as she jumped around with joy. "Thats awesome!" she grinned.  
  
"Congratulations." Sam said with a smile, as he shook Miguel's hand. "You will make a good father Miguel. I'm glad your taking responsibility for the baby and Kay. I was wrong about you, and I apologize."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Bennett." Miguel said happily.  
  
"Yay! Miguel this is great!" Jessica hugged Miguel.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" asked Sam.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, Daddy." Kay said thoughtfully. "We were going to think of names after supper."  
  
"Well go ahead then!" Sam exclaimed, ushering the couple into the living room. "I'll give you two time to talk then."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Bennett." Miguel said as Sam shut the door.  
  
  
  
"How about Kimberely?" asked Miguel, looking through the baby names book. "Nah, sounds too cheerful."  
  
"I've always loved the name Sarah." admitted Kay shyly. "It means Princess."  
  
"I like that name too!" agreed Miguel. "Put it on the list."  
  
"How about Stacey?" asked Kay.  
  
"Nahh too tomboy-ish."  
  
"Ashley?"  
  
"Too common."  
  
"Rebecca. It means to tie."  
  
"Thats a nice name, but it reminds me of Rebecca Hotchkiss."  
  
"OH!" Kay laughed.  
  
"How about Alyssa?" suggested Miguel. "I like that name. It means 'Of Noble Birth'."  
  
"Sure. Put it down." Kay agreed. "Hey, how about Amanda. The meaning is 'Worthy of Love' thats so cute!"  
  
"That is cute." Miguel agreed (AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, I had to be at least a little egotistical. heh heh.)  
  
"I like Samantha too. It means 'the listener'."  
  
"Sure thats pretty."  
  
"Ohhh! I like April! It means 'Opening'."  
  
"Sure. Hey how about Season? Thats cute! It means planting."  
  
"I like that too. How about Jamie..it means....I love. Pretty!"  
  
"Thats perfect. Shes going to be loved." Miguel smiled.  
  
"Aww Lilly! That means beautiful flower! HOW CUTE!"  
  
"I like that. Okay just a sec, Kay. Let me make a phone call." Miguel stood up.  
  
"Alright." she smiled.  
  
  
  
Miguel was on his cell-phone calling Luis.  
  
"Yeah. So thats my idea...what do you think? You like it? Great! Will you help me? Oh, thanks Luis your great....uh huh...uh huh..oh yeah I'm sure...Yeah. She'll love it. Uh huh. Okay. Thanks so much bro. Yeah. Talk to you later. Okay. Bye."  
  
He walked back into the room, where Kay was still looking at names.  
  
She stood up.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"Uhhhh no one." Miguel said quickly, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Aaaaalright." Kay said suspiciously.  
  
"Hey Kay?" asked Miguel. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"Nothing." she stated. "Why?"  
  
"Do you umm wanna go on a date?"  
  
"A REAL DATE?!" she questioned.  
  
"Uhh yeah. I figure we have to get to know each other better if your carrying my baby. Right?"  
  
Kay was slightly dissapointed. "Right." she said sadly, looking down.  
  
"But hey," he said making her look at him. "Its not like I don't want to..I do, Kay. I really do." she smiled.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth.  
  
They both looked down and smiled shyly.  
  
"Alright, I have to go." Miguel sighed. "I'll be here around 5 tomorrow. Dress semi-formal okay?"  
  
"Alright. Thanks so much for today Miguel, I had a great time."  
  
"Me too." he smiled, looking into her eyes. "Me too." He looked away then went down on his knees. "Bye baby." he smiled at Kay's stomach and kissed it.  
  
Kay giggled. "Miguel, your such a dork. Get up." He stood up and looked her cutely.  
  
"Bye baby." he said to her. Kay laughed and Miguel leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow. Get rest. Eat." he commanded as he walked to the door.  
  
"Bye Miguel." Kay said softly.  
  
"Bye." he left.  
  
He walked down the street whistling a tune, with a smile on his face.  
  
Things with him and Kay were going so good. He couldn't wait for her to see what he had planned for her tomorrow night.  
  
  
  
***END OF CHAPTER 4***  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry so short. Please reply and tell me which name you like the best out of these for their daughters name...  
  
Sarah- Princess  
  
Alyssa- Of Noble Birth  
  
Amanda- Worthy of love (choose me! choose me! lmao)  
  
Samantha- the Listener  
  
April- Opening  
  
Season- Planting  
  
Jamie- I love  
  
Lily- Beautiful Flower  
  
  
  
These are all names that I personally like. Choose one for sure, and you can add in a name that you love and I might add it to the draw, lol.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reply! I will not update until I get at least 6 replies. (Hey, I need to be motivated)  
  
I promise you next chapter will be MY BEST CHAPTER YET!!!  
  
What does Miguel have up his sleeve for their first date? heh heh heh.  
  
THANKS FOR READING!  
  
PLEASE REPLY!  
  
Love Amanda  
  
  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
Getting ready  
  
Time to go  
  
First date  
  
Shocking news 


	5. Chapter 5: Romantic Intentions

The Second Choice Chapter 5: Romantic intentions  
  
Hey! Thanks to Serena, Lu, ElizabethBarr, Laravia, KiKi-ChErRy88, Spikeslittledevil, Ivy crane, ashes of roses, diva03, cry me a river, LadyMoon, bebe-chrissy, and Cami for replying! I really appreciate it. To answer any questions, Ivy Crane, I am planning on eventually making it a Savy cuz I hate Grace. Dont worry I like Savy and make it on most if not all of my stories!  
  
SO FAR THE VOTES ARE...  
  
Sarah- 1  
  
Alyssa- 1  
  
Amanda- 2  
  
Samantha- 2  
  
April- 2  
  
Season- 1  
  
Jamie- 1  
  
Lilly- 4  
  
So far Lilly is winning, but April, Samantha and Amanda are tied for 2nd place. Jamie, Sarah, Alyssa and Season each have one vote!! Please keep voting, even if you've already voted your allowed to vote each time so keep goin!!! After the next chapter, I'll put the five highest into the next round... so keep voting! Love ya guys! Thanks for replying so much, keep it up! AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, FALSE HOPE AND TRUTH! THEY BADLY NEED REPLIES SO PLEASE HELP THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!Hope you like the next chapter! ENJOY! And PLEASE remember to reply!  
  
  
  
Recap of Chapter 4~  
  
Jessica interrupts Kay and Miguel's kiss. Jessica asks Miguel about what hes going to do with Charity and Kay and he says he doesnt know. Kay and Miguel feel akward towards each other. They tell the news of the baby's sex to Sam and Jessica who are overjoyed. They start looking at names. Miguel makes a suspicious phone call to Luis setting up a secret date with Kay. What is Miguel planning?  
  
NOW FOR CHAPTER 5...  
  
The Second Choice~ Chapter 5: Romantic Intentions  
  
  
  
Kay applied red lipstick, and smiled at the mirror. She didnt look too bad today. The pregnancy had made her pale and weak looking but now that she had some makeup on her face, she was starting to shape up. She was wearing a black mini dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was in curls and she looked beautiful. The doorbell and she heard Jessica greet Miguel.  
  
"Kay!" she called up stairs. "Are you ready yet? Miguel's here."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!" Kay yelled.  
  
"Well," laughed Miguel. "Cant expect her to be on time can we?"  
  
"I heard that!" Kay snapped.  
  
"Just get ready." Miguel sighed.  
  
Kay was overjoyed. Miguel was here for their DATE. They have never had a real date before. It was crazy because this was what she wanted for so long, and now look at her, going on a date with Miguel, while she was PREGNANT with his baby! Things were sure turned around. She spritzed on some perfume. He was here for HER not Charity! Even though it seemed like it was a little forced..maybe he didnt exactly want to be. Oh well, the point is that he's here, for whatever reason, it didn't matter. She would take what she got. She looked at the reflection, and noticed the glow on her face. What a bonus! Being pregnant rocked! Kay walked down the stairs to see Miguel, looking up at her.  
  
"Hi." she smiled. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open with shock. He looked very handsome in a black tux, with his hair neatly styled.  
  
"You look beautiful." he smiled, when he reccovered from his amazement.  
  
"Thanks. You look great." she stood beside him, noticing him reaching into his pocket every onc in a while.  
  
"Oh you two look so cute together!" Jessica giggled. "Let me take a picture."  
  
Miguel and Kay smiled for the camera.  
  
"God Jess, its not like were going to the prom!" Kay laughed.  
  
"So you ready to go?" asked Miguel, distractedly.  
  
"Sure." Kay chirped, and she took Miguel's hand as he led her out the door.  
  
In front of their house, was a large black stretch limo.  
  
"Whats this?" gasped Kay, a wide grin on her face.  
  
Miguel ran to the door, and opened it.  
  
"Your chariot madame." he grinned suavely.  
  
Kay ran over and jumped into the limo. Miguel got in, and signaled for the driver to start.  
  
"Miguel!" exclaimed, looking around the car happily. Her eyes were sparkling and she was glowing even more now. "I cant believe you did this!"  
  
"Hope you like it." he smiled shyly.  
  
"Like it? I love it! Miguel, your amazing!" Kay exclaimed. She hugged him. "Your such a sweetie!" she cried.  
  
"I know, I know." he said bashfully.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see." he said secretively.  
  
So Kay snuggled up to Miguel on their long drive to the place.  
  
  
  
"We're here." Miguel announced, as Kay sat up.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." he only smiled as he let her out of the limo.  
  
They were at the town's local fancy resturaunt, the Lobster Shack. Kay had always dreamed of going out to dinner here with Miguel.  
  
"Oh, Miguel! The Lobster Shack! This is so sweet, you didn't need to do this."  
  
"Of course I did." he said snuggling his head on her shoulder. "Mom."  
  
She laughed. "Come on, lets go." he smiled, taking her hand.  
  
They walked into the cozy resturaunt and the hostess smiled at them.  
  
"Reservation?"  
  
"Lopez-Fitzgerald." Miguel announced, squeezing Kay's hand.  
  
"Right this way sir." the hostess lead Kay and Miguel to their table.  
  
"Best table in the house, like you requested sir." the hostess smiled, placing black and gold menu's on the table. "One of our waiters will be here momentarily."  
  
"Thank you." Kay smiled warmly.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Im not sure yet..." Kay glanced through the first page. "Oh my god Miguel! The food's so expensive. We can't eat here!"  
  
"Of course we can. I saved up for this very night. Dont worry about the cost, order anything you want off of the menu! Anything at all!"  
  
Kay ordered steak and potatoes, and Miguel went with the traditional lobster. Kay hated seafood.  
  
"Thanks so much." Kay smiled over at Miguel after she took a bite of her food.  
  
"No problem. Having a good time?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
When they were finished Miguel stood up, and held out his hand for Kay to take.  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked, gesturing to the floor where several older couples were dancing. Kay blushed. "Are you sure? I thought you hated dancing."  
  
"I do, but I'm willing to make a sacrifice for you." Miguel smirked.  
  
"Well, in that case, I would love to." Kay took his hand, and he lead her to the dance floor. They began to dance but the song ended. Then another one came on and they put their arms around each other, and began to dance.  
  
  
  
~*I cannot help it  
  
I couldn't stop it if I tried  
  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?*~  
  
Kay smiled as Miguel spun her around. He was so sweet to do all this for her. She looked into his eyes and sucked in breath. Her heart flip flopped as he gazed at her intently.  
  
~*'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you*~  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes, a small smile on her face. He was falling for her. And she was falling for him, for real this time.  
  
~*Turn out the lights now  
  
To see is to believe  
  
I just want you near me  
  
I just want you here with me  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
  
It's the least that I could do*~  
  
Kay swayed in his arms, taking a deep breath of his musky scent. Deoderant, soap and shampoo all mixed in one. She got goosebumbs when he touched the back of her neck.  
  
~*'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you*~  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe the wonderful time they were having.  
  
  
  
~*And I feel you holding me  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
  
To be loved  
  
I can't explain it  
  
I know it's tough to be loved*~  
  
  
  
It was surprising with all the stuff that happened with Charity, that they would grow this close. Without Kay lying or scheming. Without him pining, or ignoring. This was just them. The way things were supposed to be. The way things would have been if Charity had never come to town.  
  
  
  
~*And I feel you holding me  
  
Oh, oh  
  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone *~  
  
She snuggled up to him again, and felt his warm breath on her neck. It sent chills up her spine and made her crave a kiss.  
  
~*And I'd rather be in love  
  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
  
Oh I'd rather be in love with you*~  
  
She looked up to see him staring at her again, his face moved closer to his and they kissed, a soft wonderful kiss, that seemed to be from the depths of their souls. It was a promising kiss. Promising of wonderful things yet to come. A kiss of wonder and love. One that was building up for a long time.  
  
~*And I feel you holding me, oh*~  
  
(I'd rather be in love by Michelle Branch) ©2000 I'm With The Band Music Publishing Company (ASCAP)  
  
  
  
I think Im gonna stop it here. The song was I'd rather be in love by Michelle Branch. I was planning on having the whole date in this chapter but that would be too long. But the next one is gonna be the best cuz you get to see the rest of the date with Kay and Miguel and why Miguel is acting so damn suspicious! WHAT IS THAT BOY UP TO! The sooner you reply, the sooner I update. I want 7 replies or Im not posting the next chapter. Im sorry but if you dont request it you never get it. I feel that I deserve at least 7 replies for this chapter and im gonna deserve fricken 20 for the next one! lol. Please remember to reply, its really important to me. And continue to vote on names! Im shortening the list next chapter! So vote vote vote! REMEMBER TO REPLY! Thanks for reading! Love Amanda  
  
In the Next chapter..  
  
~*Aftermath of the kiss*~  
  
~*The rest of the date*~  
  
~*Getting romantic*~  
  
~*Question asked*~ 


End file.
